Unexplained Questions
by KukkiaKipu
Summary: Everything was fine until they moved. What would of happened if they hadn't moved? What would of happened if they had chosen a different house? And what would of happened if there never was a leak? Maybe they might have all survived.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I love horror films, so I'm writing a horror piece! This is a mixture between my two favourite horror films, The Orphanage and Dark Water. The mains characters are, of course, Helia and Flora, But to warn you, wait, no, I can't give anything away... They have a child called Carissa. She is eight years old, and has shoulder length brunette hair. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club, The Orphanage, or Dark Water.

Unexplained Questions

"Right. What do we think of this house then?" Helia looked at Carissa with hope in his eyes. Him, Flora and Carissa had been wandering around with an estate agent all day. The estate agent was getting extremely bored with all the disagreements Carissa was having with her parents. At every house Carissa had shook her head, it was like the houses disagreed with her. Carissa wanted to find a very special house, which called to her, telling her that it was the house for her.

"I can't tell from just standing outside the house, we have to look inside!" Carissa took Helia's hand and tried to pull him in, but with a struggle because Helia was so strong. Flora just giggled and pushed Helia on. The estate agent rolled her eyes, she didn't care about what house it was now, she just wanted them to agree and get it over with. The entered the large house, and emerged in a medium sized hall, with a small chanderliar hanging from the ceiling with dust and cobwebs all over it. There was dust everywhere else as well, on the fireplace, on the railing for the stairs, and also hidden in dark corners. Carissa looked slightly interested in this house, but Flora looked slightly unsure of it, as did Helia. Flora was stepped towards Carissa.

"Scary, huh?" Flora hugged Carissa from behind.

"I know," Carissa skipped off.

"Wait-"

"Don't worry Flora, there is nothing in here that could harm her, nor is there anywhere she could get lost," The estate agent spoke calmly, making Flora relax a little. Flora was a very protective mother, she didn't want anything to happen to Carissa, and loved her with all her heart. Carissa ran back.

"Its yucky here..." Carissa spoke rather rudely.

"Carissa! Shh..." Helia said quite firmly.

"Why don't we take a look upstairs, this house has very large rooms," The estate agent started up the steps, followed by Helia, Flora and Carissa.

Upstairs, there was quite a large hall, with doors all along it. The doors were an old green, and the paint was curling away to reveal rotten wood. The carpet was a dirty brown colour and smelt like an old, strong smelling aftershave. It made Carissa feel sick.

"Can I go and explore?" Carissa liked to explore more than anything else in the whole world. She smiled at her parents with hope.

"Go on then, but be careful," Helia gave Carissa the permisson and she instantley flounced off. Helia smiled at Flora, while the estate agent went back downstairs because her phone was ringing.

"So what do you think of this house then?" Helia smirked.

"I love old houses! This place sure needs a lot of work, but its a great price!" Flora smiled, then kissed him on the cheek.

"Your right about the work bit, but your also right about the price," He looked around, "It does need _a lot _of work..."

Meanwhile, Carissa was exploring the bedrooms. The master bedroom was very grand, but somehow dim and damp. By just looking at it, you would feel like the past of it was very sad. It made Carissa sort of scared, but she didn't run off, because she wasn't that kind of child, if she was scared she would stand her ground because she liked the exciting sentsation. She decided to go to the next bedroom, which was a little down the hall from the main one. She opened the door, and got splinters from pushing the rotten wood. Inside, there were twelve single beds, six opposite eachother against each side of the wall. Underneath each duvet cover, there was a small bulgde. Carissa threw off one of the duvets and found a china doll, about the size of a nine week old kitten. It had green glass eyes and a white and navy blue sailor's outfit. The clothes were clean, like there was someone waiting for the night to go to bed and hold it while falling asleep. It made Carissa shiver ever so slightly. She threw the duvets off every other bed, and found more china dolls, every one of them was different. Carissa laid them out in front of her on the floor and started finger them. Each of them had a name on the back of them in red: Acorri, Abrielle, Azzo, Cecilio, Biagio, Armide, Arrigo, Ettore, Fantasia, Fiamma, Furlo, and Galilia.

Carissa was so silent, she felt a slight **drip **hit the floor. She flipped her hair round and stood up to investigate. There was a small drop of dirty red on the floor. She looked up, and saw a red leak in the ceiling. It was such a brown-red that it looked like a scab she would get if she fell over and scraped her knee against gravel. Carissa frowned, there couldn't of been a leak from the upper floor because the house only had two floors, and it couldn't have been fom the rain because it was the hottest day so far of summer. The leak seemed to grow ever so slightly, like someone was controlling it, someone was communicating to her with it... Flora came in.

"If we moved here, this would be your room, look how big it is! It was a bedroom for twelve other children your age before," Flora smiled and kneeled next to her.

"What happened to the other children?" Carissa was now very interested.

"I suppose they moved away, or grew up..." Flora frowned, "What are these?" She picked up the doll that said Galilia on the back of it.

"These dolls were underneath the duvets of each of these beds, if the moved away or grew up, why would they just leave them here?" Flora bit her lip and shook her head because of the confusion.

"I don't know, do you like the house then?" Flora changed the topic.

"It's great!"

"I'm glad we've finally found something affordable that you actually like, sweetie!" Flora gave her a warm hug.

"C'mon, lets get back to Helia and the estate agent," Flora pulled Carissa out of the room. Once the got back, Flora took Helia away so they could talk for a minute, then came back with smiles on their faces.

"We'll take it!" Helia said warmley, reaching into his pocket for his check book.

"Exellent!" The estate agent took the check and drove off.

"Lets go pack!" Carissa dragged Helia to the car, Flora giggled once more. When they were driving off, Carissa looked at the roof above the bedroom where she had found the china dolls. She could have sworn she had seen something, something flashing red, because it was moving so quickly.

"What the-" Carissa said quietly.

"What?" Flora looked round from the front seat.

"Oh, nothing..."


	2. Chapter 2

Enjoying it so far? No? Sock it then!

Unexplained Questions

Carissa ran enthusiastically into the house with a large box of her things. She ran upstairs to her room and stopped when she saw the dolls were still there, exactly as she had left them. She put the box down and walked to where the leak was. It had been leaking a lot while she was gone, it looked like a patch of blood on the floor. She looked up, the leak had dried slightly to make a brown bubble in the wallpaper around the redness. Flora had ran after Carissa, making sure she didn't hurt herself. She smiled once she saw Carissa was okay.

"There you are!" Flora stopped when she saw the leak, "That is disgusting, do you know what it is? Flora pulled Carissa back a little.

"It's a leak..." Carissa didn't remove his gaze.

"Hm. We'll have to get that fixed..." Flora turned around to see Helia walking in.

"Oh damn, those dolls are still there! And these twelve beds! Now what are we meant to do with these?" Helia sighed and slumped on to the bed nearest to him, which made a squeaking noise because of the rusty springs.

"Hey, we could take them apart and put them in the shed, I looked in there, there's plenty of room!" Flora sat down next to him and kissed his neck.

"It would take a while, but what else would we do," Helia sighed deeply.

"C'mon, lets go unpack our things and leave Carissa to her own luggage," Flora pulled Helia out of the room. Carissa was still gazing at the leak, she couldn't seem to take her eyes off it. She heard small voices, she wasn't sure whether they were in her head or real. They were childs voices, but her gaze on the leak took up all of her attention. Carissa shook her head and backed away. She collapsed on to her knees because she was so dizzy. The leak got a little bigger quite quickly.

"Hey, Carissa? Do want to come out and see some of the schools you could go to? Helia's still in the kitchen cleaning," Flora smiled calmly.

"Yeah..." Carissa ran quickly to the door, away from the leak.

They arrived at what was supposed to be the best school in the area. It was a big, boring, brown building, with a huge water tank at the top of it. It was called 'The Young Gifted'. Flora raised her eyebrows.

"Okay, this place looks... Okay..." Flora looked back at Carissa, who just stared at the building and clenched Flora's ahnd tightly.

"Lets go inside..." Carissa started in. There was teacher standing by the door, checking her watch, then smiled when she saw Flora and Carissa. She was a large lady, with a bubbly personality.

"Hello! My name is Mrs. Jeeves! If you chose to stay at this school, I'll be your new teacher!" Said Mrs. Jeeves.

"Oh, hi! I'm Flora and this is Carissa," Flora smiled politely.

"Right, lets go in then!" Mrs. Jeeves led them in, despite it's dreary outside, it had quite a warm and inviting inside, with children's paintings all over the walls. There were loud classrooms all aroun, and the teacher led them into one. It had children Carissa's age sitting around in a circle.

"Why doesn't mummy go back home, and you can have a free introductary school day? How does that sound, hm?"

"That sounds fine," Flora kissed Carissa goodbye and walked out the door. She drove back to the house and went inside to see Helia making his way to the door.

"Hey, where's Carissa?" He asked.

"Introductary lesson," Flora sighed, "Where are you going?" She asked with curiositity.

"I have got myself an interview to be the teacher of an art class!" He said happily.

"Congratulations, sweetie," She kissed him passionatley on the lips and put her arms around his shoulders, they didn't kiss like this when Carissa was around.

"Aww, thanks, I'll be back soon! Wish me luck!" Helia walked out the door and drove out of the drive in his own car. Flora closed her eyes and held her head, she had a headache coming on. She went into the kitchen and tried to carry on cleaning, but started to feel dizzy. She sat down in front of the TV, which Helia had wired up while she was out. She flicked through the channels, but there was only sports programs on, so she turned it off. She lay back in the chair and sighed. She opened her eyes. Everything was somehow darker, she saw a flash of red fly upstairs. Then heard footsteps moving slowly around Clarissa's room. Flora was terrified, she slowly walked upstairs, shaking. The origanally shut door to Clarissa's room was slightly open. Flora opened it a bit more so she could fit through. She saw the same flash of red, the someone whack something heavy over her head. The next thing she knew she was on the floor, with a bleeding head, unconcious.

Ooooh... I can't wait to see what happens next! Wait, this is my story...


	3. Chapter 3

Mwah ha ha ha... That was the voice of evil cackling...

Unexplained Questions

"Flora? FLORA!" Helia ran into Carissa's room and checked her pulse. Carissa started crying.

"There's blood on the floor!" She cried. Helia hugged Carissa tightly.

"It's okay, Flora's pulse is fine, she's just unconscious," Helia was almost in tears himself, "We need to take her downstairs and put her on the couch," Helia carried Flora down and laid her on the sofa. He got a bowl of ice-cold water and a flannel. He took care of her wounds and bandaged up her head. It was hours later that Flora woke up.

"W-what happened," She said quite dazily.

"Flora?" Helia ran over to her side and stroked the side of her face, "I came back from the job interview and from picking up Carissa, and you were lying on the floor with a pool of blood around your head!" Helia hugged Flora tightly, but not too tightly, in case he hurt her.

"What!? You mean that really happened!" Flora sounded more awake suddenly.

"What really happened?"

"I saw something red go into Carissa's room, then, then, I-I ... Saw red eyes fly closer to me, then I remember falling..." Flora held her head. It was hard to remember because the memory felt like it didn't want to be thought of again.

"Flora, it's okay..." He rocked her back and forth. She kissed his forehead, and smiled.

"Thanks for taking care of me..."

"That's fine, you hungry?"

"Not really, to be honest..."

"Oh,"

"I have to call a plumber, about the leak in Carissa's room,"

"Okay, here's the phone," Helia handed her the phone. It rang, but no-one picked up. Flora sighed.

"I'll drive you to the plumbing secretary if you want me to?" Helia offered.

"Thanks, Helia, I would appreciate that," He pulled her up and took her and Carissa out to the car. Once they arrived, Flora stepped out of the car.

"I'll wait here with Carissa," Helia smiled.

"Okay, thanks," Flora walked into the plumbing sectaries. A male secretary smiled at her.

"What can I do for you?" He stood up and walked closer to Flora, who took a step back.

"Err, there's a leak in my daughter's ceiling," The man shrugged.

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Fix it!"

"I will... If you kiss me..."

"What!? Didn't you hear me?! I have a daughter, I'm married!"

"Where's your husband then?"

"Out there, in the car!" She pointed to Helia, who was staring at them.

"Perfect," The man pulled Flora into a passionate kiss. Helia gasped from inside the car. Flora pulled away.

"What the hell are doing?!" Flora ran off, and back into the car. Helia drove off, not saying a word.

"Helia, I-" Flora started.

"You what?!" Helia snapped.

"It wasn't my idea, he just pulled me into it, I tried to pull away but-" Helia's face grew cold and angry.

"But you just couldn't bring yourself to!?"

"No!"

"Well it looked like you enjoyed it!"

"But- Helia, you know I wouldn't do anything like-"

"I thought that you wouldn't, but I was obviously wrong,"

"But Helia-"

"But nothing!"

Their argument lasted a very long time, past Carissa's bedtime. She lay in bed listening to them yell at each other. She wanted someone to talk to, but not her parents. She looked at the leak drip down. The voices came back. It was still hard to hear what they were saying, but they seemed sympathetic, but then angry. The leak started to form a puddle, and the puddle got bigger and bigger. It was only minutes before the entire room was flooded. Flora burst in.

"What the hell happened here!?" Flora yelled, doing her best not to step in the red water.

"It just happened..." Carissa said with a dazed expression.

"Oh God, you're going to have to sleep on the couch tonight,"

"I don't want to," Carissa turned to Flora, "Mom..."

"Yeah?"  
"Are you still arguing with dad?" Carissa asked shyly to avoid being yelled at. Flora sighed and sat and the end of Carissa's bed.

"Well... We are, but its not going so badly any more, we'll try not to disturb you if we do carry on though," Flora stood up and made her way to the door, struggling through the water, "I hope we don't..." Flora could feel tears building up. She closed the door to Carissa's bedroom and slid down the wall outside. Helia had told her to sleep downstairs. She didn't want to disagree with him, even though he was a pacifist, she knew what he was capable of. Flora put her head on the floor. The downstairs lights were off, so she couldn't see anything through the floor boards. Suddenly, she heard scuttling, not tiny little animal scuttling, but something bigger. There was a loud crash from one of the other bedrooms down the hall, the door opened slightly.

"Not rats, please not rats..." Flora said quietly as she walked in. She saw the same red eyes as earlier. Flora's heart started pounding, she quickly turned on the lights. The red eyes went, but on of the dolls was in it's place. She picked it up, it was razor-sharp cold, it said Galilia on the back of it.

"I thought I told you to shut up," Helia walked in and leaned against the door frame.

"That wasn't me... I saw the eyes again,"

"How am I supposed to believe you?"

"We put these dolls in a box in the shed..." Flora showed Galilia to Helia, who frowned and snatched it from her.

"Weird... Oh, I was meant to tell you something..."

"What?"

"Mrs. Jeeves said that Carissa was talking to imaginary friends,"

"She's never had any before," Flora said, shocked.

"I know," He gave Flora a small smile, "Why don't you come back to bed, you deserve a rest..." Flora smiled back at him and gave a small nod. He took her by the waist and pulled her closer while they walked back.

The next morning, Flora had just finished her breakfast and caught Carissa drawing a picture.

"What's this then, sweetie?" Flora asked. Carissa looked at her and smiled.

"It's the children,"

"What children? The children from your new school?"

"No, the children who used to live here,"

"But you don't know what they look like," Flora was now confused.

"Yes I do, I saw them last night, they were comforting me because you and dad were fighting,"  
"Honey, we agreed we wouldn't talk about that any more," Flora said quite firmly.

"I know, but they were really nice to me,"

"What's wrong? You've never had imaginary friends before,"  
"Oh, they're not imaginary,"

"What?"

"They're not," Carissa kept smiling.

"Look, you'd better get to school," Flora pulled Carissa up.

"Can Galilia come too?"

"Yes, okay, whatever," Flora barely paid any attention to Carissa, not realising what name she had said.

"I'd better be getting to work," Helia kissed Flora and Carissa goodbye, then left quite quickly. Flora and Carissa got into the car. They arrived at school and Flora hugged Carissa goodbye.

"No more of this imaginary friends nonsense, okay?"

"Okay,"  
"By sweetie pie," Flora left and drove back home. They were going to organise a welcome party because they had just got the new house. She got back and called all their friends and family.

Once Flora had finished, she lay down on the sofa. She remembered last night and went up to the spare room where she had found the doll. She walked out to the shed and put the doll in a box with the rest, she frowned at them, then put them away. She noticed cuboards in the side of the shed. They were locked. She flicked through they keys the estate agent had given her, nothing fit. She found a spade and stated to bash the small door in. It was open, but dark, Flora took a garden lamp and turned it on. She could see sacks after sacks of flour, she took them out, on of them broke as it pulled out of the cuboard. She fingered the flour, to see if there was anything else in their. A curved item was visable. She picked it up and blew the flour off it. She turned round to reveal teeth. It was a jaw bone. Her heart started pounding, she quickly pulled open the other sacks to reveal, skulls, bones, and a lot of ash. She screamed.


	4. Chapter 4

...

Unexplained Questions

There were police cars everywhere, and Helia was called home from his temporary job. He was comforting Flora on the couch, while the police were searching the rest of the house.

"What happened?" He asked Flora while rocking her back and forth on the couch.

"I just found all the bones, I don't know why they were there," Flora kept brushing her fingers of the dead people's ashes.

"Do you think this place used to be an orphanage?" He asked.

"I hadn't thought of that, maybe..."

"Well maybe you can find out about on, I don't know, the internet?" Helia rarely used a computer, "I have a work laptop you can use,"

"Thanks..." Helia passed it to her, and Flora googled the address of their new house. There was a history information page on it. Their hearts were pounding as they read it. _147 Cemetron Drive was previously an Orphanage, It was called Cemetron Hostal. It was abandoned by the owner, police searched the entire building, but their was no sign of the children who had once lived there. There were twelve of them. The cops were outstanded by the fact the twelve children could go missing without a trace. There were few staff, the head was called Anzia, the cook called Brunela, and the staff member who took her time looking after all of the children was called Cienna. Cienna had a child who also attended the Oprphanage called Galilia. Galilia died tragically but no-one knows how. Cienna disappeared ever sice then, followed by the rest of the children. The head and the cook abandoned the orphanage purely because of nerves, they believed there was a deamon who had taken everyone else._

Flora looked back at Helia who was still gawping at the screen.

"I arranged the party for tomorrow," Flora tried her best to change the subject. Helia was staring at the screen, then looking round.

"People may have been murdered in this house," He said finally.

"I know... Lets get the party preparations ready," Flora tried again, Helia followed her to the kitchen.

The next day, Flora was getting ready for the party. She had a knee length pink dress on. Carissa was in her room, looking out the window.

"Are you coming down to see your friends?" Flora asked her.

"In a minute, mom, do you want to come and see Galilia's little house?"

"What?" Flora kneeled beside her, "I thought you were going to give this imaginary friend nonsense a rest?" Flora started to speak rather firmly.

"I told you, they're not imaginary,"

"Carissa, quiet," Flora was getting quite angry.

"I said quiet!" Flora was now yelling. Carissa looked extremely verbally wounded. Flora covered her mouth, "Come down to the party," Flora walked out of Carissa's room.

Downstairs, there were people laughing and chatting. There were children running around. Flora felt a feeling of guilt sweep upon her. She had another headache coming on.

"Hey! Flora!" Flora saw three girls running up to her. It was Musa, Layla, and Stella.

"Girls!" Flora hugged them all, "I haven't seen you in ages!"

"I know! Hey, great party by the way! You and Helia have a lot of cute relatives!" Stella winked.

"These are the people we get our looks from!" Flora returned the wink. She caught sight of Helia, laughing with the other guys, "One sec..." Flora walked up to Helia and tapped him on the arm. He turned around, "Helia, I need to talk to you for a minute,"

"Sure, babe," He smiled.

"Hey Flora, haven't seen you in a while," Nabu, Riven, and Brandon smiled. Flora nodded at them and took Helia off.

"Helia... I had a slight argument with Carissa..."

"What?" Helia said with quite a confused expression.

"I kind of... Yelled at her..." Flora could feel tears building up again.

"Flora, you get worried for the most harmless things,"

Their friends were watching from a distance.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Stella hugged Brandon.

"I don't know, but probably something arousing," Brandon smiled.

"Err, what makes you say that?" Musa raised her eyebrows.

"If you haven't realised, they're kind of making out!" Riven smirked.

Helia had his arms around Flora and they were kissing passionately. They pulled away from eachother and smiled.

"I'm sure Carissa's okay," He said before kissing her again.

"I'd better go check on her... To make sure she's okay..." Flora kissed Helia quickly on the lips then walked back upstairs. Helia walked towards the rest of his friends.

"Oh, la, la! Helia, seems like you've been getting a lot lately," Brandon winked. Helia smriked.

"We had an argument a couple of days ago, but we made up pretty quickly," He smiled.

Flora was searching for Carissa.

"Carissa! Carissa! CARISSA!" She couldn't find her anywhere. She searched in every bedroom, in every cuboard, and in every corner. She ran back downstairs and out the door. Helia caught sight of her and followed her.

"CARISSA!!" Flora ran out the drve and down the road.

"Flora! Wait!" Helia yelled after her. Flora ran all the way to the beach, she trpped in a rock and swore she saw something in a cave. She stood back up and ran towards it. Nothing was there, apart from small footprints. She yelled for Carissa again. The only sound was the whistling of the sea. Flora collapsed, crying. Helia emerged and panted with his hands on his knees. Then saw Flora and ran to her side.

"She's gone! She's missing! All because of me!" Flora yelled into Helia's chest.

"We're going to find her!" Helia held Flora tightly.


	5. Chapter 5

Unexplained Questions

"I'll be off to work..." Helia smiled, "You might want to stay clear of the water here, I poured some out because I wanted a glass, and it was red with hair in it, we'd better clean that water tank soon," he was extremely worried about Flora. She hadn't stopped crying ever since they had announced that Carissa was missing two weeks ago.

"Mmhm..." Flora sat on the couch and held her head.

"Flora, be careful," Helia sat next to her, "I love you, and don't ever forget it," He kissed her lightly on the lips, then left. Flora lay down. Galilia's little house? Galilia's little house? What did that mean? She heard water in the distance._ That's funny, I'm the only one in... _She thought as she walked into the kitchen. There was dirty red water pouring out of the sink. It was gushing and spilling over on to the floor. She turned the taps off and got out a mop. She decided to go and investigate the leak further. She walked into Carissa's room. The room was still flooded, but it didn't put Carissa off. She stayed in her room more than ever. She looked up to the leak, it had almost covered the entire ceiling. She had forgotten about the fact that the house had an attic, not a third floor, an attic. Right above Carissa's ceiling... She found a trap door in the celing and opened it so a staircase descended from it. She climbed up. It was dark, and smelled damp. The floorboards creaked as she walked over to an only just visible light switch. There was a small door in the side of the attic, she assumed this was where the water tank was. She opened the door, and she was right, a huge water tank only just fit inside the small room. There was a door in it, prosumabley to check on the water. She found a lamp and opened the small door. Inside, there was a rotting corpse of a young girl. The water had been stained red. Flora screamed and took a couple of steps back. The girl was wearing a long red coat. Flora couldn't believe what she was seeing. She heard breathing behind her, she turned around and saw the same red flash, she turned back to the corpse, it wasn't there anymore. She felt another whack over the head and collapsed on to the floor, with a pool of blood by her head.

She woke up on her bed, with Helia asleep next to her. There was a towel next to her head, and a police tape going into Carissa's room. She shook Helia awake.

"Sorry, babe, I must of fallen asleep waiting for you to wake up," He smiled sleepily, "How are you feeling?"

"Well, my head hurts, and I'm still a little scared from finding that corpse," Flora shivered at the memory. Helia kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I talked to the police, they haven't found a sign of Carissa yet," Flora frowned.

"They're barely putting any effort into it at all," Flora was getting angry. Helia rubbed her abs and kissed her neck to calm her down.

Night came, and Flora was getting ready for bed. Helia was already asleep. She smiled warmley at him and crawled in next to him, then cuddled into his chest. She suddenly heard a slam coming from the cuboard under the stairs. She ran downstairs and tried to open the door. It was stuck. She bashed herself against it again and again. It was like it super glue was holding it in. She grabbed a nearby candle holder and used that instead. The rotten wood was being some how protected. Flora collapsed to her knees in tears.

"Flora, what the hell is going on!?" Helia came running down the stairs to her side.

"There's something in there, BUT THE STUPID ROTTEN WOOD WON'T EVEN BREAK!" Flora yelled.

"Flora, come back to bed, you need a rest," Helia dragged her upstairs.

The next morning, Helia had already left for work, and Flora was sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast. Nothing strange had happened yet, and they had even been able to get into the cuboard under the stairs, but there was nothing in there. There was a knock at the door, Flora went to answer it.

"Hello," Said an old woman.

"Err, can I help you?" Flora raised her eyebrows.

"Do excuse me, my name is Cienna Roberts, I have heard that this place used to be an Orphanage?"

"Cienna??" Flora's jaw dropped, _It's got to be her, the lost staff member, Galilia's mom, but it can't be, can it?? _Flora thought.

"Hello?" Cienna snapped her fingers.

"Oh, sorry, come in," Flora led Cienna in. They both sat down on the couch and Flora offered her some tea, but Cienna declined, "Did you ever work here?" Flora only slipped it in quietly.

"Funny you say that," Cienna said before changing the subject.

"Wait, but did you, because me and my husband found an information page on this Orphanage, and it said that the member of staff who looked after the children at this hostal, was called Cienna, and I found her daughter, Galilia, drowned in the water tank last night,"

"Are you some kind of nutter?!" Cienna snorted, then looked like there were tears building up in her eyes, "It was their fault, they deserved it," She added quietly.

"Who? Deserved what?"

"Nothing, no-one, they killed my child, those children were evil..." She whispered. Flora gasped.


	6. Chapter 6

Unexplained Questions

"I'm sorry, what?" Flora said again, "What children?"

"I think I might have outstayed my welcome, goodbye," Cienna rushed out the door. Flora stood motionless by the doorframe.

"Why did she even come?" Flora asked herself, before getting back to her breakfast. Flora heard more gushing noises coming from the main hall. She looked through the door to see red water gushing down the stairs and out the open door. It was like the water was running after Cienna. It only took a blink for the water to disappear, it just left small, wet, fottprints leading back up to Carissa's room. Flora went back into the kitchen and sat down. _Cienna doesn't seem to like children..._ She thought, then gasped, _That's where I recognise her! She was at the party, when Carissa went missing! _Flora ran out the front door, but Cienna was already gone.

Helia came back in the evening, and kissed Flora on the forehead.

"So, anything happen with you today?" He asked while they were having dinner.

"A woman named Cienna came round-"

"Cienna?!"

"Mmhm... Well anyway, she insisted that she hadn't worked here before it was abandoned, but then kept going on about 'The children deserved it' under her breath, like she was thinking out loud,"

"Weird..." Helia suddenly smiled at Flora, "We'd better get going, we've got a meeting woth the police,"  
"Oh yeah..." Helia took Flora out to the car and drove them both to the police station. Flora told them anout Cienna, and what she had thought about her and how she thought that she could have kidnapped Carissa.

"We'll have a look for her, what is her name?" A police woman asked.

"Cienna," Replied Flora.

Helia took her back home. Flora lay on the couch while Helia attempted to do the laundry. He failed. He went into the lounge and climbed on top of Flora, then kissed her warmley on the lips.

"There's something wrong with the washing machine, one of us will have to go down to the laundrette," He smiled.

"What's wrong with the machine?" Flora frowned.

"The waters still red, and it's basically all over the place,"

"I'll go, I need the air," Flora stood up. She got the laundry and drove seven blocks to the closest laundrettes. It was a hotel, and the clothes facility was underground. She got the lift and waited until she was at the bottem floor. She almost screamed when she saw a couple of teenagers with hoodies at the other side of the elavator door. They nodded at eachother.

"Hey pretty lady, what's happening?" One of them asked.

"Laundry, if you'll excuse me," Flora pushed pass them.

"Hey, I've got some dirty things I'g like you to clean," One of them called after her. _Jerks... _She thought as she put all the washing into an old looking machine. She sat on one of the waiting chairs and put her head back. The washing machine started to shake. Flora looked at it, it started to almost move out of it's compartment. She kneeled next to it and tried to stop it. She opened it's door, and red water came flooding out. She ran to a visable control point, and turned off the water. It stopped. She went to wash her hands of the redness, the tap water turned red. _It's following me..._

She turned the tap off and walked out of the laundry building, with the still dirty laundry. She drove back, once she was up the drive, Helia came running up to her.

"Something weird is going on!" He yelled.

"Well, I can't say I didn't know that," Flora smirked.

"No, something new!"

"What?!"

"Doors have just been slamming and opening by themselves! And there was banging and rattling coming from the cuboard under the stairs!" Helia hugged Flora, "What happened to the laundry? It's still red!" Flora pulled away and sighed.

"It's following me, the red water, it was everywhere at the laundrette,"

"Oh," Is all Helia could say. We should go inside and get to bed.

Sorry for the short chapter, it's just this is a good place to stop for the moment. By the way, I would really appreaciate some more reviews, the last time I checked, I only had ONE! ONE?! Oh come on!


	7. Chapter 7

Three reviews... One of them saying 'No offense'... I don't like it when people say 'No offense' because you know they're going to give offense... Tut tut... Thanks to winxclub flora-helia fan for the supportive reviews!

Unexplained Questions

"There is no sign of existance of a woman named Cienna," Said a police woman. Flora and Helia had been called to another meeting at the police station.

"But she came to the house, she said her name, the water followed her!" Flora proclaimed.

"Have you ever considered putting yourself into a mental hospital, or at least viting a theropist?"

"Flora is not mental!!" Helia was getting angry with the police, they had barely put any effort into searching for Carissa.

"Well carry on looking for Carissa, but we can't keep believing all the crazt things you're telling us about your house," The police woman stood up, "Now please leave so we can all get back to work," She left the room. Flora and Helia sighed. Helia took Flora out to the car. While driving back, Flora took a couple of the pills she had been subsribed for her unusually common headache. The car slammed to a halt as a sudden 'walk' sign came on.

"Sorry, Flora," Helia put his head on the stearing wheel.

"It's oka-" Flora stopped and looked out the window. Cienna was crossing the road, "It's her, oh my God it's her!"

"Who?" Helia said as Flora opened the car door.

"WAIT! STOP!" Flora yelled. Cienna looked round and stopped in the middle of the road. She smirked. A lorry hit and ran her over. Everyone who saw ran up to her. Helia got out of the car to Flora's side.

"Who was she?" Helia hugged Flora tightly.

"Cienna," Flora replied quietly. The walked over to the body. An ambulence had already arrived.

"Cienna! That's her?!" Helia pointed at the body on the floor. The jaw had been torn off, and there was blood everywhere. The arms and legs were at awkward angles.

Flora and Helia had gone home. They had told the police that it was Cienna, and they had searched her house. Images were found of Galilia, and full photos of the Orphanage.

"Do you recognise this person?" A police woman asked Flora.

"No, that's a young girl, I don't know any of the children from th- wait..." Flora frowned, "Why are there thirteen children, there were only meant to be twelve," Flora gasped at the little smiling girl, "Oh my God, that's me,"

Sorry for the short chapter, but another good place to stop! Will carry on imedietly!


	8. Chapter 8

Unexplained Questions

"Oh my God, that's me," Flora gasped, "How can that be me? I never grew up in an Orphanage! I have birth parents, they've been DNA tested!"

"Flora?" Helia had moved away from her slightly.

"Do you know any of these other children?" The police woman asked firmly.

"No," Flora answered simply.

"You have to tell me, otherwise you could be taken to court,"

"I don't know any of them!"

"Tell me if you know any of them!"

"I don't! Leave me alone!" The police woman sighed and stood up.

"I'll be in touch shortly," She left, leaving Flora looking downcast. Flora picked up the phone and dialled her so called 'parents' number.

"Hello? Mom?" Flora spoke first.

_"Hello darling, how are you?" _Flora heard the smile in her mom's voice.

"Don't you 'darling' me! The DNA test?!"

_"What about it?"_

"Was it true? I found a picture of me, in an Orphanage!"

_"Oh,"_

"Well?"

"The DNA test my have been a little... Untrue..."

"WHAT!?"

_"Sorry, got to go, see you soon!" _A long beep followed. Flora collapsed to the floor in tears.

"Flora..." Helia approched her with caution.

"Helia, I swear, I didn't know anything about this," Flora frowned at the picture, "I must have been at least eight years old, how could I forget eight years of my life?"

"I don't know..." Helia reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a gold necklace and put around Flora's neck.

"What's this?"

"In my family, we kept this necklace for good luck and protection, you seem to be the one who needs it most,"

"It's beautiful... Thank you," Flora smiled for the only time that day. Helia smiled back and kissed her.

"You might want to find out a little bit more about your past, and I don't mean that in a 'We've got to find your birth parents' Bloom kind of way," Helia smirked, he wasn't exactly too keen on Bloom. Flora rolled her eyes.

"Okay... But where do we start?"

"Well the police left the tapes that Cienna kept here, maybe we could watch them and see if you're in any of them," Helia got a pile of tapes from the coffee table and put one of them inside the video cassette player. The tape showed thirteen kids sitting around a kitchen table, praying. The started to eat cherries from the baskets laid out. Flora saw herself smile at the comera, and tears started to spill out of her eyes. Helia put in another tape, then went to Flora's side. It was a memorial service, probably in honour of Galilia. Flora wasn't there. She thought this must have been because she had just been adopted.

"Turn it off, please," Flora looked back at Helia, who saw the tears in her eyes and imedietly turned it off.

The next morning, Helia was once again off to work.

"You'll be okay, won't you?" He gave Flora a hug.

"I'll be fine, have a good day," She forced a smile. He smiled back and left. Flora heard another crash, but this time it was too soon, there wasn't even a build up. It came from the cuboard under the stairs. She opened the door slowly, nothing there. She decided to have a proper look around it. She chucked out various items like large metal poles and banners, that sort of thing. Flora sighed. The small light at the top of the cuboard didn't light up the room much. Flora felt around the corners and felt something small. She pulled it out, it was another doll. It had long brown hair and golden skin. On the back of it, it said 'Flora'. She gasped and stared at her own doll. She put it with the others in the shed.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi! I want to give a great big THANKS A DOODLE to the following: winx flora-helia fan, Num.1 Hyperactive Kunoichi, EdwardCullenIsHotx, and most of all to... Drum roll... Poison. Lily! Thank you SO much for the reviews, love you all! Enjoy the next chapter!

Unexplained Questions

Flora lay on the couch and stared at the ceiling. She had been thinking a lot about Carissa, and who could have kidnapped her. She smiled as she remembered the games she used to play with her. Maybe this was all a game to Galilia. Maybe Galilia had set out clues like a treasure hunt. Maybe Galilia was upset that they had completely changed the house.

That night, Flora was lying in bed. Awake. Helia made the occasional sleep mutter. She was staring at the bathroom door for no particular reason. The bathroom light was on, and she could see a line of yellow underneath the door. Just then, two black shadows appeared from inside the bathroom. The door handle slowly opened. Flora could feel Helia's breathing on her neck. The door slowly opened, and there stood Helia. Flora gasped and pulled the cover off the other half of the bed. No-one there.

"Are you okay?" Helia sat next to her and pulled her into his chest.

"There was someone there, there was someone in the bed, I felt breathing on my neck..." Flora's voice became darker.

"We have to get out of here," Helia whispered.

"What?!" Flora gasped.

"We have to go, I've packed my bags, and yours, we can leave now,"

"Helia, I can't go... There's just some weird connection with this place... I have to stay..."

"Flora, please..."

"No,"

"I have to leave, I can't stay here any longer,"

"Helia, I don't mind if you leave me,"

"I don't want to leave you!"

"Please, just for a couple of days, I need this,"

"Alright... You promise me to be careful, and remember the necklace,"

"Okay..."  
"Flora, I love you, don't ever forget that,"

"I love you too, Helia, and you know it..." Helia picked his bags up and walked outside, Flora followed him out to the car. The sky was now pink and blue, it was the very early morning. Helia climbed into the car and closed the door. He looked at Flora.

"Two days, then I'll come back,"

"Okay, I love you Helia, goodbye,"

"I love you too Flora, bye," Helia pulled out of the drive and down the road. Flora looked back at the house.

"I'm truly sorry Galilia, for changing the house, and now I'm going to make it up to you by changing it back!" Flora said to herself. She ran to the shed and looked at all of the old pieces of metal which came from the old beds. She opened an old chest and found an orphanage uniform in her size. She put it on and looked in the mirror. It was a blue dress which came to her knees, it had a white collar and sleeves. Flora cleaned out Carissa's room and put the twelve beds back together. She picked cherries from the forest around the corner, and came home. She put them in baskets and placed them on the kitchen table. She threw all the dust covers off the old piano, the old armchairs and old glass cabinets. She dressed the old scarecrow and pulled it up in the back garden. All the work was done. Flora went to the back door and rang the bell which was used to call all the children to lunch. She had skipped breakfast, the work had taken her all morning. She could hear the bell ring it's way through the entire orphanage. She put all the dolls, apart from her one, around the kitchen table and put her hands into a prayer position.

"Dear God, Thank you for the food we eat, thank you for the birds that tweet, thank you God for everything, Amen." She had found the prayer in an old book at the back of the shed. She opened the sugar and tried to sticked her spoon into it. She pushed the spoon hard, but it was like the sugar had turned into stone. The spoon broke the glass and Flora lost her temper. She threw the pot of sugar on to the floor and stood up. "WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" Flora yelled. She looked down and sighed, "Is this just a game to you?!" Flora sat back down, "Fine I'll play, where do I start?" The window behind her slammed down and shattered all over the place. Flora started to clear it up. Behind the counter, where some of the glass had gone, she found a photo of her and Carissa when they first moved to the house. This meant a treasure hunt. Flora got out the photo album and found the missing photo holder, in it's place there was a pressed rose. She ran out to the rose bush in her front garden and put her arm right in. She felt something, and pulled it out. Her arm was covered in cuts from the thorns, but she didn't care. She found a pin cushion. Flora ran upstairs to her own room and found the sewing box. Inside, there was a familiar key. She ran to the piano and unlocked the top of it, there was a book inside it, it was called _Unexpected Arrivals, _one of a trilogy. She clambered up to the book case and flicked through the sencond one, an empty packet of sweets fell out. Flora ran to Carissa's room and pulled down a box of the top shelf of Carissa's own bookcase which came with the house. It was Carissa's secret box, she kept all the practically worthless things which meant something to her. Like her first magazine, or a lock of hair from her first hair cut, or even a small container full of sand. The packet of sweets was from the day Carissa was allowed to eat candy after having her tonsels out. There was nothing in the box which had origanally been in there, there was only a door handle, but she had never seen it before. It had a shell pattern with a strange red mark on the back of it. Flora frowned. She had never seen it before. She ran all around the house in search of the missing door handle, nothing fit. There wasn't even one with the same pattern on it.


	10. Chapter 10

Unexplained Questions

The lights turned out. Flora looked around, she could barely see a thing.

"You're here, aren't you?" She said quietly, "HELP ME!!" Flora yelled. She heard something in the background, a door had swung open. She turned back and her heart started racing. She turned around again, a silhouette of a tall child was standing there. They were playing another game, it was like grandmother's footsteps. Flora decided to go along with it, even though she was scared out of her skin. She turned back again, the tall child was closer, and there were more children. She turned around once more. The tall boy was now face to face with her and she could feel his breath on his face. She turned with her back to him. She was about to turn back around, but she felt a whack on the back, but it wasn't so hard, but it wasn't that gentle either. All of the children ran off, "Wait!" She ran after them. A small girl stood by the door to the cuboard under the stairs, "Wait, don't be scared, I just want to talk," The little girl ran inside the cuboard. Flora followed her in, the girl had gone. She looked at the door, which was slowly closing. Then a hand slammed it shut from the outside. Flora pulled the cord to turn the light on. Flora hit the door hard with her hand. She then whaked her fists on the other side of the cuboard because of anger. There was an echo. Flora tapped again, another echo. She pulled back some of the wallpaper to reveal a small hole. She reached into the pocket of her dress to find the doorknob, and pushed it into the hole, it was a perfect fit. She turned it and saw a dark staircase. Flora started to walk down it. _Galilia's little house _was circling her mind. She stepped on to the cold floor the feel water, and lots of it. She found another core and pulled it. It was a naturally dark place, she heard breathing and turned around. There was a small body on the floor. It had a sack over it's head. _It can't be Carissa... _Thought Flora as she walked over to it. She kneeled next to it and slowly removed the sack. He rface crumpeled into tears. It was Carissa's lifeless body. She screamed, tears flooded down her cheeks. She picked Carissa up and carried her upstairs. She walked into Cariss'a bedroom and saw Galilia properly, frowning. She had long dark hair and dark skin, her red coat was torn and she had shiny black shoes.

"You took her from me..." Flora spoke quietly.

"Bring her back... BRING HER BACK!!" Flora collapsed on to the floor.

"If you stay..." Galilia's voice was cold and dark with death.

"What?"

"You take her place, and look after us,"

"Okay! I'll do it!" Carissa's eyes slowly opened.

"Mom?" Her voice was weak.

"Carissa, I love you, tell Helia I love him too..." Red water started to gush from the ceiling. Flora's eyes slowly closed. She fell to the floor, and with her last ounce of strength, pulled the necklace off her neck and let it fall to the floor.

I didn't WANT to kill Flora! It was just part of BOTH movies!!


	11. Chapter 11

Unexplained Questions

Helia paced around the Carissa's newly empty bedroom. He looked at the clean, dry floor. Then looked up at the ceiling. The leak had been patched up. His eyes fell back to the floor, he know how miserable he was going to be. He smiled at all the good times he had with Flora. The day they had first met, their first kiss, they day they had officially become boyfriend and girlfriend. The wedding proposal, the wedding day, the honey moon, the birth of Carissa. He remembered all the battles they had been through, and how they had always looked out for eachother. He notices a gold glimmer in the floorboards. He kneeled and peered at it, then pulled out the necklace. The doors slowly opened. He smiled, knowing it was her. _I'll always be here, I will never leave, come back and visit, I love you... _He could only hear it as a whisper through the wind, but he knew it was really her.

"I will, I promise, I love you too," Helia's eyes started to water. A drop of red fell out of no-where to the ground. Helia knew Flora was crying too. Helia said goodbye to nothing and went to the car.

"Are you ready to go?" He looked back at Carissa, who was pale and ill.

"Yeah... I'll m-miss mom," She said quietly.

"I'll miss her too,"

THE END

The end, finito, wah-lah! Tis so sad!!! I will never EVER kill Flora again in ANY of my stories! Will start another story soon! Have no intention of stopping!


End file.
